journey_of_lovefandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven Beaumier
Heaven is a multiracial young lady. She is part African-American (on her mother's side), part Venezuelan (on her father's side) and part white (on both of her parents sides). She is the daughter of Serena Beaumier and Justin Core. She is the older sister of Daniel Beaumier. She is the granddaughter of Edward and Elizabeth Beaumier and of Justin's deceased parents. She is the niece of Michael and Jane Beaumier and of Justin's deceased younger sister. She is the older cousin of twins Adam and Christopher. She is currently in a committed relationship with Arabella Collins. She is fluent in French and Spanish, but her first language is English. She was born with a huge scar over her left eye and has dealt with bullying her entire life because of it. She loves her parents very much and is appreciative of them looking out for her. But, she has passions of her own that she wants to explore. The one thing that she hates the most is being treated like a charity case. Due to the abuse she has suffered, she sees the world in black and white and judges people harshly as a result. That is why she is very skeptical of Arabella when she wants to spend time with her. But, as they spend more time together, Heaven's feelings for her become more clear. Arabella reciprocates these feelings and confesses them by kissing her. Heaven kisses her back passionately and they begin dating in secret. Their bond is officially sealed when they make love in Arabella's backyard under the full moon. She argues with her mother over her relationship with Arabella as Serena believes that being with a girl will only increase her abuse. But, Heaven tells her how she wants to be her own person and do whatever makes her happy. Serena realizes that she was wrong and promises her daughter to never try to sabotage her happiness again. She once had a crush on a boy named Jake, but he rejected her. However, he didn't reject her because of her scar, he rejected her simply because he just didn't feel that way about her. This was a huge accomplishment for her. Heaven was eventually able to heal and she and Jake became friends; they still are. She is best friends with fellow outcast Thorn Beckett. They have been best friends since they met in middle school. They found each other due o the fact that they are both bullied. Heaven is bullied because of her scar and Thorn is bullied because of her gothic appearance. They decided that outcast should stick together. Ever since it's always been them against the world. She has a strong relationship with her father, Justin. He has told that he will always be there for her and she will always be "daddy's little girl". She is very close to her younger brother as they are very protective of each other, although Daniel is rather popular, he still deals with bullying due to his sister's condition. Nevertheless, he is proud to call her his sister and is always ready and willing to stand up for her against anyone.